De paso
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Mello, arrastrándose bajo el sol.


**De paso**

Mello había soportado más de lo que -sabía, estaba seguro de que el muy maldito lo habría previsto, inclusive su caída- Near esperaba y eso lo enorgullecía hasta cierto punto. Pero no podia más: la fiebre le volvía los miembros hierro y disolvía las formas del mundo, como castillos tumbados por olas marinas. Hacia el mediodía, cuando se hizo insoportable en verdad, la frescura de la mañana completamente olvidada, empezaron los recuerdos proyectados en sus párpados semicerrados, sin permiso ni nostalgia que les llamara. Proyecciones ilícitas. La canción era un juego para aprender a pronunciar el inglés correctamente y había sido enseñado en un curso superior al que hubiera asistido en Wammy, antes de que Mello llegara. Porque sólo Matt la tenía grabada en la garganta: probablemente era parte del programa de uno de esos profesores que pasaban un año enseñando erráticamente y luego desaparecían, horrorizados por las condiciones -a nivel psicológico, más que nada- en las que convivían sus alumnos día a día. O simplemente hartos de las ínfulas de los mismos. Pequeños monstruos, sin respeto alguno por sus mayores.

-Más de uno se fue por mi culpa, qué remedio.-El bufido despreocupado de su risa, los labios entreabiertos -ya paspados y mordidos, sangrantes por el invierno en corriente- y un encogimiento de hombros.

En esa canción-recuerdo abstracto, sin letra exacta- había muerte, resurección, alegría y dolor. Pero estaba lejos de ser parte de la Sagrada Biblia, pues tenía tintes artúricos y probablemente era eso lo que había deslumbrado a Matt.

-Estás enfermo con "El señor de los anillos": en tu cabeza no hay más que elfos y hobbits copulando, en serio.-Le recriminaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad de molestarlo, porque estaban descalzos y acostados uno junto al otro en la misma cama, de recreo o prófugos de alguna clase demasiado aburrida.

En una parte de la maldita canción, caía lluvia de lava y los personajes que vivían en el interior de la misma, sollozaban y sus pieles eran perforadas por el una rima larga y desagradable. Para que Matt dejara de cantarla, debía patearle en la espalda dos o tres veces, con los labios apretados y las lágrimas luchando por abrirse paso a través de sus pestañas gruesas.

-El marica aquí eres tú.-Susurraba Matt, cuando creía que Mello se habia dormido contra su cuello y nadie le oía quejarse en broma (pero en realidad sólo fingía para experimentar calor en su pecho, sentir a pleno la confesión). Luego silbaba la tonada pegajosa, en la parte que correspondía a un nuevo comienzo (aburrido a su parecer) en el que los sobrevivientes cuerdos eran trabajadores y los carentes de toda cordura se convertían en comida de los otros. No porque le molestara -tanto como a Mello, que hubiera enterrado la cabeza bajo la almohada y dicho cuán horrendo le parecía, en cierta ocasión- sino para mantener el ambiente dulce.

No estaba seguro de si era una buena idea traer sus recuerdos de Matt a flote justo ahora que estaba muriendo. Tarde o temprano acabaría llorando boca abajo en la arena y terminaría de deshidratarse. Sin embargo, en la lejanía de su memoria a medio desvanecerse en un desierto extranjero, su mejor amigo de la infancia no parecía mucho más que un sueño recurrente de la fiebre por esa época.¿Habría sido real, pelo rojo y pegamento en los dedos, ojos dolidos y huidizos, labios como caramelos de frutilla lamidos y ese maldito Game boy siempre esperando a ser utilizado, detrás de los bolsillos de los tejanos?

La cama del recuerdo parecía enorme, ¿realmente habían conseguido permiso de juntar dos que pertenecían a cada uno, sábanas de colores chillones y un par de caídas a consecuencia de una sodomización amateur?

Siguió caminando, imaginando que cada fragmento de esa estúpida canción se deshacía bajo el peso de la suela de sus botas. Así pudo sonreír, a pesar de descubrir el incierto dolor entre sus piernas, que indicaba el comienzo de una erección fuera de lugar.¿A jalársela debajo del sol, casi muerto de sed? Ni en broma. Tenía agua suficiente para durar un par de kilómetros, más si después de eso no encontraba un pueblo o al menos un pozo húmedo para hundir la cabeza caliente, era un hombre muerto. Y no lamentaba haber hecho lo que hizo, sin embargo. Antes sería un esqueleto picoteado por los cuervos que habían comenzado a seguirle los pasos que arrastraba sobre el camino polvoriento. Y debía haber agua por alguna parte. Al fin y al cabo, se cruzaba con hierbajos que no parecían más que amarillentos por el sol. La tierra estaba cansada, pero días antes experimentó lluvia antes del castigo que tenía la suerte de presenciar. Tarde o temprano vería un cactus y entonces lo mordería hasta arrancarle jugo, aunque tuviera que sacarse luego espinas de la garganta. Ese pensamiento le daba esperanza. No recordaba el nombre de la anciana con el perrito que le había acogido cuando vagaba loco, medio quemado y enfermo de terror. Le pareció algo bueno, porque si lo supiera estaría en deuda de por vida con esa buena mujer que creía que los policías se llevarian su mapa del tesoro, por lo cual no les informó de su presencia.O algo así.

Sus movimientos parecían imitar la tonada que una vez salió de la garganta de Matt para imprimirse en su memoria, con la fuerza del hierro al rojo vivo. Era una imagen lamentable y por un momento deseó detenerse, caer desplomado y olvidarse de seguir intentando vencer a Near. Le detenía la loca certeza de que si eso sucedía, de algun modo su mejor amigo durante la infancia-adolescencia lo sabría. Probablemente estaría bajando pornografía y cds de música tecno en algún departamento newyorkino. Y sin embargo, cuando sus huesos se rindieran y su cuerpo se precipitara a morder el polvo reseco, Matt lo _sabría_, coño. Se sacaría los auriculares, estremecido como si alguien acabara de arrojarle un balde con agua helada en su interior. Y Mello no sabía qué sucedería exactamente después, pero no sería nada agradable y parecería salido de una de esas series de trasfondo paranormal que tenía que soportar en la sala común durante el invierno, porque las chicas de la Institución estaban enamoradas de sus protagonistas y se hubiera helado afuera, jugando fútbol en soledad porque hubiese sido el único lo suficientemente cojonudo para hacer semejante cosa con cinco grados bajo cero. Entonces su espíritu descarnado aparecería ante Matt y le saltaría encima para violarlo, tal y como leyó en una historia que encontró en un ordenador usado por Linda (Mello quiso pensar que NO era obra de su autoría, que lo había bajado de alguna página de contenido similar, igual de retorcido en suma) por error. Tuvo la suerte de cerrar el documento y comenzar a bloquear el recuerdo exitosamente antes de que eso afectara su noche de estudio intensivo, pero con la sed, más de una olvidada memoria se desencadenaba de lo profundo de su mente para molestarle. La estúpida canción era sólo la más recurrente.

Aunque esas ideas fuesen pura paranoia proveniente de una fiebre que comenzaba a incubarse, Mello quería aferrarse a su orgullo para no caer. Le quedaba eso, porque carecía de amor propio y si por él fuera, con su muerte menos idiotas en el mundo. Claro, sólo después de vencer a Near una vez en la vida. Sólo después podría morir, si no feliz, al menos medianamente satisfecho. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza erguida y sin pensárselo dos veces, metió cinco balas en los cuerpos oscuros de las aves que pretendían comerle ni bien colapsara, gritándoles groserías. Le dolía hacerlo, porque en el fondo no tenía nada en contra de ellas, pero había decidido NO ser su comida y debía materializar su decisión, que no era moco de pavo. Un poco de respeto por sí mismo, nada más.


End file.
